Depression Confession
by Hohosexuality
Summary: 2D attempts suicide. Rated for... attempted suicide..., cussing, alcohol and tobacco use, and possibly Murdoc.
1. Slit Wrists

Depression Confession

A Gorillaz fic by Peeders

Ch 1: Slit Wrists

"Noods, do you know where 2D is?" Russel asked Noodle one morning at the kitchen table. He had gone out to some bar last night and hadn't come back and the Gorillaz were starting to get worried. "No, but D-nii-san said he'd be back today.

"I'm going to go look for him. Do you want to come with me?" Russel said, standing.

Noodle nodded. Russel led the way out to the buggy and he got in the front. Noodle climbed in next to him, and he started the car up and they were off.

"Did he mention which bar he was going to?" Russel asked.

"Rock Hard Bar," Noodle said promptly.

Russel turned into the parking lot of the said bar. He parked, opened the door, got out, and beckoned to Noodle to do the same. He told Noodle to go look for 2D in the alley adjacent to the bar while he went in to ask questions.

Inside, he sat down at the bar. "Do you need anything, sir?" the bartender asked while polishing a glass.

"Yeah. I need to know if you saw a blue haired, very tall man with hollow eyes and a voice like an angel in here last night, and, if he left, if he mentioned where he was going."

The bartender gestured down the counter at the unconscious form of 2D slumped onto the counter. "I think that's your man."

"Thank you," Russel said. He stood and walked down to where 2D sat asleep. He shook the vocalist's shoulder gently. The lead singer awoke with a start and glanced around, then groaned.

"Hey, 2D, we need to go," Russel said. "C'mon." 2D looked at Russel.

"A-all right," he muttered, getting up slowly. He followed Russel out of the bar. When they got out to the buggy, Noodle climbed into the back, as she had finished her search, and 2D and Russel got into the front, with Russel driving, of course.

"2D, what happened? Getting drunk like that isn't like you."

"I-I know…"

Noodle suddenly noticed what looked like cuts on either of his wrists, on the inside.

"D-nii-san, what happened to your wrists?" she inquired.

"Nothing…" 2D muttered, attempting to hide the cuts.

"Let me see your wrists, 2D," Russel said. Reluctantly, 2D showed him his wrists. "And you did this while you were drunk last night, right?" Slowly, 2D shook his head.

"N-no… I did it two days back…" he said quietly


	2. Attempted Suicide

Ch 2: Attempted Suicide

2D lay in his room crying himself to sleep for the 8th time that month. They didn't understand his feelings and he couldn't admit that he was going to commit suicide. _And Murdoc doesn't care_, he reminded himself amid a new storm of sobs. _Murdoc is the one who caused this in the first place._ Suddenly the door opened.

"D-nii-san?" came the teenager's voice from the doorway.

"Go away, Noods," 2D said in a chocked voice.

"D-nii-san, I heard you crying… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… you wouldn't understand…"

"Do you want me to go get Russ-san?"

"No! I mean, no… he wouldn't understand, either."

"But why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

Noodle knew that 2D was lying so she left and went to get Russel. A few minutes later Russel went in and turned the light on. He sat next to 2D on the bed.

"2D, what's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Come on, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

2D looked up from his pillow. His face was tear stained and it was obvious he had been crying. "I… Well… M'life has been ruined and it's all b'cause of Murdoc. He earned me m'nickname, 'two dents', and then he broke m'heart, and now he hurts me every day of m'life. I'm tired of it. I'm going t'kill m'self right here and now. There's no other way t'get away from it." Before Russel could stop him he grabbed a very sharp knife from his bedside table and poised it over his throat. Just as he started to bring it down on himself Russel grabbed the knife from 2D's hand.

"Come on, 2D, it can't be that bad," Russel said.

"See! I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I do understand, 2D! Come on, I think we need to get you help…"

Reluctandtly, 2D followed Russel out of his room. First place they went was the car park.


	3. Taking Care of Business

Ch 3: Taking Care of Business

Russel walked confidently up to the Winnebago and knocked on the door. Murdoc opened it and looked from Russel to 2D and back.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize to 2D for all you've done to him to make his life horrible!"

"I- What?" Murdoc asked, looking at 2D again.

"He was going to commit suicide! He was going to _kill_ himself because of you!"

"W-what? What did I do? Why would I care if dullard died?"

"Let's put it this way," 2D said quietly. "If I killed myself 'your' band wouldn't have a singer."

"I could always find another one."

"And we could always find another bass guitarist!" Russel said angrily. "You don't get it, do you? He was so depressed that he actually had a knife to his throat!"

"He probably doesn't mean it."

"And you haven't noticed that he hasn't been eating meals, that he hasn't been all happy like he used to be?"

"I never pay attention to him."

"You're a cold-hearted, mean person. If you hurt 2D one more time then I'm seriously going to do you some damage. Let's go, 2D."

"Blame it on me, will you…" Murdoc muttered before slamming the door to his Winnebago shut angrily. Russel led 2D to the buggy.

"Get in, 2D. We're getting you some help," Russel said. 2D did as he was told as Russel got in on the driver's side.

Around a half hour later Russel pulled into the parking lot of a large building entitled "Nixon's Anti-Depression Therapy". Silently, he and 2D got out of the car and walked up to the building, 2D with his head hanging like a punished dog and Russel looking determined.

They went in and 2D sat down in one of the chairs lining the wall while Russel went up to the desk.

"Do you need anything?" the old, gray-haired lady at the desk asked.

"Can we get anti-depression therapy for Stuart Tusspot?" Russel asked.

The lady pulled out some forms and said, "Fill these out. If you do that then yes, you may."

Russel filled everything out. There were questions like "Why is the person depressed?" "Did the person attempt suicide?" and other things that were both easy and hard to answer. When Russel had finished the lady said, "Go down there and leave the patient inside room number 8 on the left hand side." Russel did as she said and left to go back to Kong Studios. So began 2D's anti-depression therapy…

The End

LOOK FOR A SEQUEL:D


End file.
